Fallen Angel
by Black-Moon-Goddess
Summary: Kagura gets her heart back... but at a price. Can Sesshomaru convince her she's not worthless? Can either of them confess what the truly feel? Must I always write summaries with questions? SessKagu


**Author's Notes: **Okay, I am aware that they are OOC, but my excuse. . . I mean reason for Kagura is, she has a heart now and Sesshomaru. . . . Errr . . . . Anyway, ENJOY!

If you've read some of my other work this'll make sense, if not, don't worry, This was written by myself, also, no Laura in this one.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue!

**Fallen Angel**

She sat there, her hand pressed to her heart. "N-Naraku. . .," she hissed.

"What ever is the matter, child. I gave you what you wanted."

"This is not what I wanted!" Kagura screamed, pulling her blood-soaked hand away from the gapping hole where her heart had entered.

Naraku chuckled. "And now I shall deliver your freedom." Without a second's warning, he thrust a knife into her stomach.

"Heh. . . Not going to use one of you little tricks?" Kagura whispered against the pain shooting through her.

With a twist, the silver blade was wrenched out of her. Naraku licked her blood from the metal before disappearing into the shadows.

Gasping with pain, Kagura stumbled out of the castle before flying off into the night on a feather.

After days of flying, Kagura began to sway. "No. . ."

She had lost too much blood. Her vision was fading. . . . Everything was turning hazy and gray around the edges.

With one more heavy intake of breath, Kagura fell off the feather splattered with her own blood.

Her eyes half closed, she could barely feel as her body hurtled towards the ground.

Not far off, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un were slowing making their way through a meadow.

Rin was weaving around the pink, purple and yellow buds, occasionally picking one.

"Look! Sesshomaru-sama, is that an angel?" Rin asked, pointing to the sky.

A dark shape was quickly drifting down to the ground.

Not a minute later, the form hit the ground in the middle of the meadow, sending ravens scattering.

"Sesshomaru-sama. . . What is it?" Rin whispered.

"Stay back, Rin." Sesshomaru gently pushed her behind him as he moved forward to the fallen figure.

As he leaned over to see what it was, it let out a painful moan.

"Wh-where am I?" Kagura croaked.

"Sesshomaru-sama! It is that Lady Kagura!"

"Rin, go find a hiding place," Sesshomaru ordered.

Rin and Jaken quickly scampered off.

Sesshomaru kneeled down. "What in the gods' name happened to you?"

Kagura cream-colored fingers brushed over her wounds. "I should be dead. . ."

Without questioning, Sesshomaru picked Kagura up bridal-style.

"Wh-what are you doing?!"

"Saving you life," came his cool reply.

"I don't need your help!" she shot back.

"Fine." He set her down and turned away.

Kagura watched him leave, disbelieving that he had listened to her.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what ever happened to that lady?" inquired Rin as few nights later.

"I don't know."

"Foolish child, do not bother Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken scolded her.

"We're stopping here."

"Yes, M'lord. . ."

While Jaken set up the fire and other supplies, Sesshomaru went to inspect the near-by grounds.

Kagura sat under a tree in the woods, arms trying to stop the bleeding.

Silent tears fell from her ruby eyes. Not for the pain, but for the loss of the one who she most deeply depended on.

"Keh. . . Why am I crying, I don't need him!" she muttered to herself.

"I-It's not like I love him or anything. . ."

Sesshomaru watched her quietly. She did not know he was there; he had appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

"I hardly even know him, it's impossible for me to love him!"

"Impossible is nothing in the eyes of the heart," Sesshomaru's voice called out.

Kagura jerked her head to look at him. "What are you doing here?!" She quickly wiped away her crystalline tears, disgusted with herself.

"Scanning the area," he replied, taking a few steps closer to stand directly in front of her.

He could see her in the pale light of the moon, her ebony hair shinning with a glint of silver, pale face streaked with the effects of crying.

He bent down, resting on his knees to look her in the face.

She averted her gaze, so as not to look into his soulful amber orbs.

"Look at me," he directed.

She did not.

"I said look at me, Kagura." He gripped her jaw in his strong hand, forcing her to look him in the eye.

She gasped, never having seen his full beauty before.

"What do you want of me? I am worthless."

"You have never been worthless," Sesshomaru told her.

"How can you say that?! I have never been anything other than a doll of Naraku's!"

He brushed away a fallen tear with his thumb. "Do not say such things."

"When did you suddenly grow a heart?" she spat at him. Since when did the man with ice for a heart give a damn about her?

"When you did."

She couldn't take it any longer, she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She rested her soft cheek against his. Her heart was making her do things she never would have done before. . . But she found she enjoyed it.

Before he could stop himself, the cold lord of the Western Lands put his arms around Kagura's waist.

He rocked her back and forth until her crying ceased.

"Damn it, Sesshomaru, why'd you have to do this?" she whispered.

"Do what?"

"Make me fall in love with you." She couldn't believe she'd said _that_!

"I could ask you the same thing," his breathed into her ear.

She turned her head and caught his lips in hers.

He was shocked at first, he'd never kissed a woman before (not to make you think he's ever kissed a man before, either! Because he hasn't!), but he found it was easier than it looks. He ran his lips over hers. She parted her lips slightly and his tongue slipped inside her mouth to taste her sweetness.

"Jaken-sama," Rin whispered, "what are they doing?" She and Jaken hid behind a bush.

Jaken covered Rin's eyes and dragged her back. "Adult things, Rin. Adult things. . ."

**The End**

**Author's Notes II:** You can take the ending two ways: Either they were. . . "doing it" or just have a very intense make-out session. ::Sweat Drop:: But it was intended just to be making out!


End file.
